Bidding on Him
by Escape Through Dreams
Summary: A charity auction where the highest bidder can win a date with an Avenger and with the meddling of a friend, you just won a date with none other than James "Bucky" Barnes!


Bucky really doesn't want to be here right now, sitting up on this stage waiting to be auctioned off like some kind of cattle. It doesn't matter if this is for charity or not, he would rather be neck deep in HYDRA soldiers than dealing with this bullshit. Having women and men stare at him, some like they're ready to climb on stage and try and fuck him right here just gives him the creeps. And the God forsaken suit is doing nothing to help, feeling like he is going to be choked and chafing in some very uncomfortable places.

'_I thought with it being tailor made it would be more comfortable. Nope. Why couldn't I have just worn sweats? Damn you to hell Steve for getting me to wear this damn thing!'_ Bucky thinks, fidgeting with the collar of his shirt.

"Will you stop it?!" Steve hisses at him, "And sit up straight, you're supposed to be making a good impression. Behave."

Bucky groans but sits up anyway,

"But Steve…" he whines, "I don't wanna be here. I don't want to go on a date with some random person who is basically paying for me. It's weird."

"Yes, but it's for charity. Tony and Pepper put a lot of effort putting this together so you are going to do it whether you like it or not. And you are going to be nice to whoever the highest bidder is, no trying to scare them off. It's one date, hell it doesn't even have to be a date. Just go for drinks or whatever. Just play nice."

Bucky groans again, "Fine, I'll try."

Steve gives him a triumphant smile, "Good, now go, it's your turn."

The brooding male stands with an eye roll and goes to take his place to be auctioned off like a prized cow. Maybe he can luck out and the highest bidder will actually be tolerable.

"Carrie, can we please leave? We've been here long enough and I have to work tomorrow." You beg your best friend for the umpteenth time tonight.

"You can leave if you want, but I'm not going anywhere until I get a shot at Captain America." Carrie comments with a determined look on her face.

"Oh please, Carrie, do you see how many women are here? Do you really think you are going to stand a chance winning the bid? These women are rabid and likely to tear anyone apart who dares get in their way. You really want to get in the middle of that? Plus, you are on spending limit, or are you going to spend everything you have saved for a house plus your next 4 paychecks? I'm pretty sure there are people here who think a million is chump change. Just let it go and let's leave."

Carrie huffs and crosses her arms in a pout, "I gotta try. It couldn't hurt and I won't go that high, I promise. But seriously, go can go home if you want and I'll get a cab."

"Yeah right, I've gotta make sure you don't do something too reckless, and bet the house or something."

She rolls her eyes at you, "I'm not THAT stupid. I just want to live a little, and maybe ride Steve Rogers like a wild stallion."

You raise a brow at her, "You know what, I'm not making a comment on that. You do what you want, I'll be right here when you realize how dumb this idea is."

You grab your phone and leave your friend to her own devices. You know she'll eventually come to her senses and figure out this is a waste of time sooner or later. Preferably sooner rather than later so she is not losing a bunch of money. Charity or not, a bachelor auction just screams stupid.

Though, knowing Carrie for as long as you have, you should know better and really should have paid better attention to her.

"… And sold to lucky number #475! Please come up and get your prize!" Tony's voice rings out through the mic.

You try and ignore him, only feeling sorry for the poor guy who now has to go on a date with the possible crazy lady who essentially bought him.

"#475, where are you? Come on up."

You scoff; so the woman spends all of this money and then doesn't even come forward.

"#475, you out there?" Tony calls out for the third time.

Carrie gives you a hard nudge in the ribs,

"Ow, what is that for?" you hiss, holding your side.

"I will when you go up there and claim your date."

Your head snaps up so fast at her words you almost give yourself whiplash, "What?"

"Yeah, I bid for you and you won, so go up there."

"WHAT?!" you screech ready to strangle her.

"Oh, you were going to donate anyway; at least this way you get something out of it."

"Carrie, donating isn't about getting something in return." You argue, not in the least bit happy with her.

"Yeah well, you've been too long without a date and since I didn't get Captain America, one of us needs to have a good time."

"Last call for #475, get up here or we're going to have to do this all over again. And I don't think Barnes is willing to stand up here any longer. So come on."

Carrie shoves you towards the stage, "Go on!"

Oh if only looks could kill, Carrie would be six feet under from the glare you send her. It is only with great reluctance you walk up the stage after Tony catches Carrie pushing you and signals you out,

"Ah, there we have our lucky winner. Come on, no need to be shy!"

He has the spotlight put on you and you have no choice but to go. Standing up there, you regret ever agreeing to come to this charity event, and hell you regret taking the paddle as a "just in case" when you knew you wouldn't be using it.

Tony wraps an arm around the shoulders, giving you that famous charming smile of his, "So lucky Lady 475, what happens to be your name and what made you bid on Heavy Metal over there?"

From the corner of your eye, you see Bucky roll his eyes at Tony, crossing his arms. And from his body language, it is not just annoyance at Tony's nickname. It seems he doesn't want to be here anymore than you do, that makes doing this much easier.

Just as that thought crosses your mind, he makes eye contact with you, giving you a friendly smile. You heart does a little flutter at the sight of him, because there is no denying that he is good looking. But you just are not interested in anything that would only be for a night. So, despite feeling an attraction to the man,

"Well Mr. Stark, I didn't bid on Mr. Barnes, my friend did for me. I was just going to donate, and she spent my donation on Mr. Barnes. Since I did not bid, I think it would only be fair for my friend to take my place on the date." Oh, it actually hurts to say that, "But, I will not be accepting the date with Mr. Barnes, I'm sorry."

You turn to Bucky and give a slight nod of the head, "Mr. Barnes, enjoy your night."

Walking off the stage, the sound of your heels echo through the eerily silent room with multiple pairs of eyes watching you walk away in utter disbelief. You stop by Carrie and smile seeing that even Carrie is staring at you like a deer in headlight and mouth gaping wide open.

"Night Car, I'll see you Monday at work! And if you do go on the date, enjoy!""

You don't even bother glancing back or let on how all the eyes still staring at you is starting to drive you mad and send you into a panic. You get out as fast as you can and have head right for the nearest bar for something much stronger than wine.

Bucky stands on the stage looking dumbfounded of having just been rejected. Publicly; very publicly rejected. And he doesn't know how he feels about that; there is just a swirl of emotions right now.

Tony walks over to Bucky, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Well, seems like you just got yourself a free day, paid for by the lovely bidder #475. Enjoy your solo play."

Bucky glares at Tony and shakes his hand off before stomping off without another word.

"Buck…" Steve calls after him but gets ignored.

Bucky tugs at his tie, taking off his suit jacket and heads right for the exit. He sees an opening to leave and he is going to take it. His mind just can't seem to work out what the hell just happened.

On one hand, Bucky is thrilled to not have to go on a date with some random person. But on the other hand, he has to admit his pride is a little bruised. It was a real blow to his ego. It was also pretty hilarious at the same time how she was able to make not just Tony Stark, a man who never shuts up, and a whole room of people speechless. It was just so much in a short amount of time that happened that he needs to process.

He just needs a drink, even if he can't get drunk.

You are enjoying a nice apple martini; you're not a hard and heavy drinker preferring the fruitier drinks; when you sense someone sit down across from you. Glancing up, your see the same man from the bachelor auction who you had just bailed on,

"Uh, hi?" you ask in an unsure manner, "is there something I can help you with?"

"You're the one from the auction."

"Yes, thank you Captain Obvious. That was like 30 minutes ago, hard to forget. Then again, I know what happens to the mind the older you get and you're like what, 200, old man?"

Bucky chuckles, "Funny. But no, I'm only 102."

"Oh so young! You are practically a baby! But seriously, why are you here? What, did you follow me here just because I rejected the date? Couldn't handle the blow to the ego?"

The smile never leaves Bucky's face and you have to admit, the sight gives your heart a little flutter once again. Damn, why does he have to be so charming and good looking when he smiles.

"Nah, not even close. I was kind of relieved you didn't want to go on a date; yes it as a blow to the ego a little. But I was just here to get a drink, and saw you."

You nod, "Okay, fair enough. So why are you sitting here?"

"I just thought I could get a proper introduction with the lady who refused a date with Bucky Barnes. I don't want to keep calling you Bidder 475."

You give him a wary look, not sure if he is telling the truth or if he really was stalking you because he is pissed over the rejection. Bucky can since your hesitation and gives you a small smile,

"I really do not mean to make you feel uncomfortable, and if I am, I'll leave right now. But please, may I buy you a drink? It would be my way of thanking you."

"For…?"

"Getting out of going out with someone I don't know and probably didn't want to know. I am not lying, I hated every second I was on that stage and a millisecond from running out the door once I heard someone won highest bid. The worst part was thinking that I was going to have to plan this extravagant date and I just, I couldn't do it."

You let out a small laugh, "Wow, I thought Bucky Barnes was supposed to be this ladies man? Running from a potential date doesn't sound like much of a ladies' man to me."

Bucky shrugs, taking a sip of his beer, "I'm not the same man I was back then. So how about it? A name for a drink?"

"Alright, but I wouldn't go around claiming you not the same man you used to be, cause that right there, very smooth." You laugh, holding your hand out to him giving him your name.

"A pretty name for a pretty woman."

Bucky takes your hand, and instead of a hand shake like you were aiming for, he leans over, pressing a kiss to the back of your hand, flashing you a smirk.

"Okay, and that is just cheesy. Keep it up and I'll forget the drink and just get up to leave."

Bucky just laughs and waves over a waitress for another round, telling her to keep them coming. He takes off his jacket and tie, undoing the first few buttons of his shirt.

You raise an eyebrow at him as he makes himself comfortable, and try to ignore the temptation to stare at the exposed, bronzed color skin of his chest.

"Really? Keep them coming? Was tonight so traumatic you are trying to get blackout drunk?"

"Nah, I can't get drunk. The serum speeds up my metabolism, so I mostly drink for the taste. Beer has improved since the 40's, at least the cheap stuff has." Bucky explains, grinning.

You nod, "Ah, well, for those of us who do not have super serum, I have to limit myself. I'm not a heavy drinker so I'll stick with three max."

"Fair enough. So, why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"And now you are getting dangerously close to this becoming a date Mr. Barnes." You tease him with a smirk.

Bucky leans on his elbows against the table "Trust me Doll, if this was a date, you'd know it. I'd make it a date that all would pale in comparison to. No other man would be able to measure up to me."

Lacing your fingers together, you rest your chin on your hands, "Now are we still talking about a date or are we talking about sex? Because if you are hinting about how good you are in bed, I'd need real proof. I've had a lot of men boast about their sexual prowess only to be vastly disappointed."

You notice how Bucky's eyes darken at your words, his shoulder stiffen as he chest puffs out making you feel proud of getting that reaction from him,

Bucky

"Doll, I don't disappoint in anything I do. I know how to treat my lady right, to keep her _very_ happy."

You laugh, "I bet you do." Your attention moves from his face to his left hand, "and I bet that arm of yours can do a few special tricks too, huh? Really know how to make a lady feel good."

"Watch it, Doll, you're getting into some dangerous territory."

He growls as a warning, but you are not about to back down. You are not blind to not see how drop dead sexy Bucky Barnes is, and in that suit; it should be illegal for a man to look this good. And it has been a while since you've had good sex. So that mixed with the light buzz you've gotten from the alcohol causing a major boost in confidence and you are running with it.

"You might not believe it, but there are a lot a women who have all kinds of naughty fantasies about you and that arm."

"And what about you Doll, you want to think about what I can do with this?" he asks, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt to the elbow and holds up his left hand causing the light to glimmer off of the dark metal.

Even with all the noise of the bar, you can still hear the whir and clicks of the plates moving in his arm. There is just something about that arm, something you can't explain, that is just a major turn on. You squeeze your legs together, trying to ease the ache in your core, not wanting to let on to the effect he and his arm is having on you,

"Well, wouldn't you like to know Mr. Barnes?" the teasing smile on your lips.

Bucky is no dummy, and not as oblivious as you wish he was. He can see how gorgeous that you are, especially that dress for the auction. He'd have to be blind to not appreciate how the dress hugs your body, drawing attention only to the places you want. He'd also have to be very stupid to not see the way your body is reacting to his left arm. Never did he think someone would find his arm a turn on, especially with how much destruction he has caused with it. It makes him having to consider, what would be the harm of enjoying one night together?

He gets up from his side of the booth and slides in next to you. His right arm rests on the back of the booth as he gently places his left hand on your knee, playing with the bottom of the dress,

"Doll, all you have to do is ask and you'll know."

His words sends heat right between your legs, the smell of his cologne has you wanting to lean into him. You gaze up at him through lidded eyes, and instead of answering him, you place your hand over his to move it up your leg. Even with his hand covering your pussy through your very thin panties, Bucky doesn't make a move to touch you any farther.

"Bucky…" you mewl, nuzzling against him, "please… touch me.

You bring your hand up, tugging his hair from the low bun, clutch his hair between your fingers, pulling his head down to you level and crashing your lips to his in a sloppy.

"So responsive Doll, so wet…" Bucky groans against your lips, slipping your pantiest to the side, running a finger over your wet slit.

He pulls away enough, nudging his nose over yours, "I think I'm going to enjoy this control I have over your body."

The cool touch of the Vibranium on your hot cunt sends a shiver up your spin. He traces his fingers in a u pattern, teasingly missing your clit just to make you squirm. Bucky's lips move down over your jaw, and down your neck, nipping and sucking at the exposed skin.

You head drops back, eyes fluttering shut in pleasure. You have to bite your lower lip to control your volume level at a minimum, as Bucky slips a finger in your wet hole; his thumb seeking out your clit.

"Bucky… fuck…" you hiss, bucking your hips into his hand.

Another finger joins the first, he lazyly thrusts his fingers in and out, curling slightly to drag across that spot the takes your breath away. He is in no hurry, dragging this out, and is driving you insane.

Bucky brings his lips to your ear, nipping at the lobe, "You know the best thing about being a super soldier Doll? Heightened senses." he growls, "I can hear just how wet you are for me, such lewd sounds coming from between your legs. And your scent, Goddamn Doll, I can smell your arousal, and fuck do you smell sweet. It's taking everything in me to not drop down to my knees and feast on this luscious cunt right now."

Your pussy clenches around his fingers at his words, grabbing his wrist and making his stop, pulling his hand from between your legs. You bring his fingers to your mouth, sucking on the digits, tasting yourself with a moan.

"Yes Bucky, please. I need you… this, this isn't enough. I need more. Fuck me please, please fuck me."

The last string of Bucky's control snaps. He jerks his hand away, grabbing your hand and tugs you out of the booth. He pulls you to the back of the bar, and pushes you into the bathroom, making sure to lock the door behind him.

Shoving you against the wall, Bucky wastes no time dropping to the floor. He bunches your dress around your waist and literally rips your panties off, tossing the shredded fabric away,

"Bucky! They were expensive!" you shriek, both mad and turned on at his display of strength,

"I'll repay you." he grumbles, propping your leg up on his shoulder,

You let out a sign, leaning against the wall to help you stay up right. Bucky lips trail up your leg, ghosting over your wet cunt, purposely missing the one spot you so desperately need him. You wrap the silky strands of his hair in your fingers, tugging harshly to try and get his mouth where you want,

"Fucking hell, Bucky! Stop teasing me! Eat me, eat my cunt please. I want it so bad, I want your mouth, your tongue, your fingers."

At your plea, Bucky dives right in, licking a strip from your hole to clit, slurping up the sweet juices you have to offer

"Bucky!"

He moans, tasting you on his tongue for the first time, he doesn't hold back his oral assault on your cunt. Sucking on your tender nub, he shoves two fingers from his left hand in your aching pussy, thrusting hard and fast.

"Oh God! Yes, fuck, eat my pussy… so damn good! Oh god, I love love your left hand. Fuck me more. I wanna cum all over your hand, over your face. And holy shit, the beard! Oh, I've never had a man with a beard go down on me, fucking love it!"

Every word you utter only eggs Bucky on more; he curls his fingers in search for your g-spot, wanting to make you see stars. He doesn't search long before you let out a howl that echoes the wall,

"Mother fucking shit! Oh holy sweet Jesus! Bucky, Bucky!"

You don't even know what you are say, you just know that Bucky is giving you more pleasure than you ever imagined possible.

"C-cu-cumming!"

The orgasm hits you so suddenly, you nearly blackout from the force, unconsciously both pushing Bucky's head closer to your cunt but also trying to more your body away from him due to the intensity.

His movements slow, easing you down from your high, before stopping completely and pulling away.

Bucky stands, licking his fingers, "Mmm, such a yummy pussy, not sure one taste is going to be enough."

Your cunt tingles, and throbs for more attention, but the attention you want now is from his cock. First though, you want to get your mouth around his cock, because turnabout is fair play.

Through a half lid gaze, you reach from his cock still concealed in his dress pants. Bucky grabs your hand before you can touch him, making you whine,

"Bucky…"

He shakes his head, "Sorry Doll, not this time. I have a lot of self control, but if you touch me now, the main event might be postponed." he kisses your lips as an apology for not letting you suck him off.

"Then fuck me," you beg, "fuck me hard."

Bucky groans, stepping back to undo his dress pants. Your eyes follow his every movement, nearly panting like a bitch in heat with anticipation of seeing his cock for the first time, and boy, he does not disappoint.

Long and thick, he is very well endowed; you have to wonder if that is all him or if the super serum helped a little in that area. Either way, you are a very happy girl, and fuck do you want to feel him in your mouth. You are practically drooling just thinking about being able to suck his cock,

"I know that look Doll, maybe some other time. But this time, I want to feel that hot pussy wrapped around my dick."

You turn around, placing your hands on the wall and widening your stand to stick your ass out to him. You shake your ass giving him a silent invitation.

Stepping up, Bucky take a hold of his erection, running the head over your slit, tapping lightly on your clit.

"Oh yes, come on, fuck my cunt. I wanna feel you in me. Fuck me so hard, I'm forced to remember you every time I move; fill me up and ruin me for any other man."

Slowly, Bucky sinks into you, inch by inch, he fills you with his cock, and gives you the chance to adjust to his size.

You head falls against the wall, mouth dropping open and your mind goes blank. He feels so good, making you feel so full and stretched to the limit, but also, you want more. Need more.

And as though he can read your thoughts, Bucky draws out and slams back into you, setting the pace for hard, deep thrusts. You are reduced to a moaning and crying mess, who can do nothing but fuck yourself back, meeting his every thrust.

Bucky wraps his left arm around you waist, slipping the cool metal between your legs on the hurt for your clit.

"You like my cock in your cunt, huh? Yeah, I know you do, I can feel ya dripping all down my dick. Oh, and hear how you cunt loves my dick. Such a naughty little cunt, enjoying getting fucking a public bathroom. I wonder how many are outside that door right now, getting off to listening to your sweet moan. Go on, moan louder for them, let them know how much you love my little soldier fucking you."

His words spark something in you, a taboo lust of getting off at the idea of possibly getting caught any moment.

"Y-Yea, love it… you feel, so, so good in me. I want, want you to cum, cum in me… fill me up. God, I want it so bad Bucky! Please!"

His thrust become erratic and uneven, pounding harder in you, his breathing coming out in harsh gasp and you know he is just as close to his peak as you are.

"Cum for me Doll, gotta feel you cum before I lose it!"

He growls in your ear, pinching your clit and this is all it takes to send you spirling over the edge once more. Your walls contract around him, pulsing and sucking him in more as he snaps his hips once more before letting out a string of curses, his cum spurting out and filling you up. You walls massaging him, milking ever last drop of cum he has.

Bucky tightens his hold around you, pressing a light kiss to the side of your head

"Fuck Doll… that was… wow." he gasps out, with a small chuckle.

A giggle rumbles in your chest leaning your head on his shoulder, nuzzling his neck, "That was beyond wow, Bucky. I think I'm gonna need to buy Carrie a huge gift to thank her for winning the bid."

He laughs along with you, "Maybe we both should rethink that date huh?"

You softly hum, playing with the edge of his hair, trying stay awake, "Oh yeah, most definitely."

"Tomorrow at 8? Let me show you how I really treat my lady. And maybe get you fully naked before the night it over."

"Deal, only if I get to see you in your naked glory and get my mouth on that delicious cock of yours."

Bucky groans, his cock twitching, "Tease."


End file.
